Allied North
The Allied North '''(sometimes referred to as the '''Alliance '''or the '''AN) is a nation in the Far North. Inhabitants The people of the Allied North are a tall, fair-haired people with generally pale skin, known as the Northerners. They are also known as, less commonly, Allianceans. Naming rituals Some centuries ago, a natural disaster in the Empire of Arok forced many refugees into the Forbidden Green. They began influencing the names of Northerners native to the southern areas of the mainland. The refugees were eventually given their own land southwest of the Allied North, but they had affected Northerner culture forever. Honored individuals within the Allied North are given new names for ceremonious events, typically symbolizing an animal, in their ancient language. Surnames have different variations throughout the Allied North (ex. Johansson vs. Johansen). Politics The Allied North is a monarchy; however, rulers also greatly consider and value their subjects' opinions. Upon the death of the King or Queen, a new ruler is voted for by the people of the Allied North. At the moment, the ruler is King Jalti. Natural environment The majority of Allied North Central is covered in snow; however, the southern areas have taiga forests. These forests are, however, some of the most dangerous regions in the nation. They are prone to much natural disaster, including tornadoes, extreme flooding, heavy rains, extreme temperature change, hurricanes, tsunamis, and other ocean storms. These taigas are also home to some of the most dangerous predators in the Allied North, such as kodiak bears, wolves, bobcats, and many other animals. The few who live in this area come out hardened or not at all. Most of the Allied North's most famed warriors are from this area, which is known as the "Forbidden Green". The westernmost region of the Allied North is mostly cold, windy plains. Moving east, more rivers begin to appear, cutting the plains into sections. The area of the Allied North that is north of the Forbidden Green is mostly tall mountains, and north of that there rolling hills until the eastern coastal region of the territory is reached. Here, dense forests lay behind beaches that border the violent Northern Ocean. Major cities *'Hrainabekkr -' Population 19000, mostly human, some elf and half-elf. The city lies in the tundra of the northern Mainland. Governance of the city is shared by an order of knights and warriors and several wealthy aristocrats. *'Thoritoft' - Population 15000, mixed human and elf. The city is encircled by a crumbling stone wall. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, though a council of elders has significant influence and power. Thoritoft is renowned for its garrison of elite soldiers known as the Predators of the North. *'Verresetr' - Population 24000, primarily human, some dwarf. The city is a chaotic patchwork of architectural styles. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. *'Dolfiskali' - Population 14000, primarily human, some dwarf. The city sits in the fork of a great river. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the Jade Ministry. *'Harethveit' - Population 15000, mixed human and dwarf. The city is built around a granite outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is governed by several wealthy merchants, led by a male human named Aringr. Harethveit has many alchemists, and its sky is often filled with ribbons of multihued smoke. *'Ekofnbekkr' - Population 16000, mixed human and other civilized races. The city is built upon a grid of streets and alleys. It is governed by a council of women, known as the House of Lamps. Ekofnbekkr is known for its silver mines. *'Sighisetr' - Population 21000, mixed human and dwarf. The city is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. Governance of the city is shared by several wealthy merchants and a noble aristocrat, the dwarf lord Skraere. Sighisetr was devastated by warfare long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. *'Geirroklif' - Population 23000, mostly human, some other civilized races. The city sits upon a mountainous crag, accessible by stone bridges. A band of fearsome warriors recently took control of the city from a court of aristocrats. The Academy of Mystical Study is located here. *'Horivik' - Population 19000, primarily human, some kobold. The city is defended by a stone wall and a nearby castle. Governance of the city is shared by several wealthy merchants and a noble aristocrat, Lord Keti. The most prominent tavern is The Thief and Pipe. *'Solsibekkr' - Population 15000, mixed human and elf. The city is dominated by several tall towers. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Economy The Allied North is an advanced and very prosperous nation. They haven't fought a war in over a century. The Allied North does not have any enemies, and so it focuses on maintaining peace in the area and discovering new islands that could be made into colonies. Army Strategy When the Allied North very rarely gets involved in armed conflicts, they use total war - destroying all that supports their enemies (ex. settlements, bridges). They typically ambush their enemies in small groups - like a pack of wolves taking down its prey. When unable to fight in this way, their berserkers barrel through their enemies in a frenzy. The Northerners also try to break their enemies' economies by blockading their coast if possible to prevent importation and exportation. They also try to split the enemy territory in multiple pieces. Lastly, the Northerners try to take major waterways and bodies of water. The only submission that Northerners accept is an unconditional surrender - a surrender in which no guarantees are made to the surrendering belligerent. If an unconditional surrender is rejected, the Northerners continue to wreak havoc on the enemy's economy. When under fire by arrows, the Northerners form a phalanx, with the soldiers pushing as close to each other as possible. The front line crouches and faces their shields forward, while the men on the sides face outward with their shields. The back line does the same. Men in the corners put their shields at a forty-five degree angle to make the corners invulnerable. The men who are not on any edge of the phalanx crouch and face their shields upward to make a shield wall and dome. Northerner leaders do not order their soldiers to attack unless a victory is extremely likely. Naval forces The Allied North's navy consists of many ships, all of which are plated in steel and equipped with steel naval rams. These are useful for cutting through the ice on the surface of the waters surrounding Allied North territory, as well as providing extra protection. This protective plating also makes ships more easily capable of ramming another ship without major damage to their own ship. They are known for having the most powerful navy on Khaloskir. Vessels *Men of War - Men of War are large warships with three gun decks below the main deck. They sometimes have as many as fifty broadside cannons per side, as well as mortars, heavy shot for the cannons, numerous swivel guns, chain shot for chase cannons, and fire barrels. WIP. Warships *''Maiden's Wrath'' - This warship has an armored hull with a carved keel and figurehead. The commander of the ship is a woman named Thorfu Brididotr, and it is crewed by heroic swordsmen. The ship is armed with a pair of turreted ballistas. *''Excelsior'' - This man of war has an armored, battle-scarred hull. The captain of the ship is Hrafn Valdison, and it is crewed by skilled crossbowmen. The ship is armed with turreted ballistas and cannons, as well as a naval ram. Sirius Nielsen is the ship's helmsman. *''Warlord of Ogmugholm'' - This warship has a battle-scarred hull with crenulated outriggers. The master of the ship is a slender man named Aldar Alfikson, and it is crewed by skilled swordsmen. The ship is armed with a naval ram and a ballista. *''Arrow of Thareskali'' - This warship has a narrow, armored hull. The master of the ship is a merciless man named Styrke, and it is crewed by trained crossbowmen. Weaponry Along with a variety of melee weapons, Northerners also use the Northerners' Longrifle and the Northerners' Crossbow. Martial figures *'Hrafn Valdison' *'Axingr Greyarison -' Male, Ranger, Good. Axingr is thin and tall. He has a thin face, with black hair and blue-gray eyes. He wears studded leather and wields a flail. Axingr seeks to atone for past sins. *'Bori' - Male, Fighter, Good. Bori has a long face, with straight black hair and dark green eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a warhammer and long bow. Bori is kind and courageous. *'Audbjold' - Male, Fighter, Evil. Audbjold is heavyset, with copper hair and brown eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a short sword. Audbjold has an animal companion, a badger named Ugik. *'Hildi' - Male, Paladin, Good. Hildi has auburn hair and large blue eyes. He wears banded mail and wields a spear and shield. Hildi has an animal companion, a black warhorse named Efrels. *'Haengi' - Male, Ranger, Neutral. Haengi is short, with braided copper hair and amber eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a long sword and light crossbow. *'Fari' - Male Human Paladin, Good. Fari is short, with braided blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a bastard sword and shield. Fari compulsively flirts with others. *'Finnri' - Male, Paladin, Good. Finnri has golden hair and amber eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a ranseur. Finnri seeks only fame and glory. *'Eyndofr Hemison' - Male, Fighter, Evil. Eyndofr has gray hair and green eyes, and a matted moustache. He wears splint mail and wields a long sword. Eyndofr is cursed with delusions. *'Skari' - Male, Ranger, Neutral. Skari is tall and well-built, with straight black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears chain mail and wields a military pick. Skari is slowly dying and desperately seeks the secret of immortality. *'Tosti' - Male, Fighter, Good. Tosti has uneven red hair and light gray eyes. He wears splint mail and wields a short sword and heavy crossbow. Tosti is generous and impartial. *'Gunna' - Male, Ranger, Good. Gunna has copper hair and sharp gray eyes, and a sharp nose. He wears scale mail and wields a battle axe and light crossbow. Gunna secretly serves Xapha, an ancient God of Chaos.